Brain Powerd
Animax | first = April 8, 1998 | last = November 11, 1998 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = }} Tokyopop | publisher_other = Panini Comics Carlsen Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace | first = 1998 | last = 1998 | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} is a 26-episode anime TV series, created by Sunrise and directed and written by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The series also features mecha designs by Mamoru Nagano, character designs by Mutsumi Inomata, and music by Yoko Kanno. It originally premiered across Japan on WOWOW between April 8, 1998 to November 11, 1998. The series was also aired across Japan on the anime CS television network Animax, which also later broadcast the series across its respective networks worldwide, including its English language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia (where Animax aired Bandai's The Ocean Group-produced English dub); Animax's broadcast being the series' English language television premiere. The anime series was licensed for North American distribution by Bandai Entertainment, who also released a dub produced by The Ocean Group and distributed it across the region under the title ''Brain Powered. The series was also adapted into a manga, with art by Yukiru Sugisaki, which was serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Shōnen Ace magazine, and later published in the United States in English by Tokyopop. Plot Brain Powerd is set in a future time in which Earth has been afflicted by earthquakes and floods. The source of this is a mysterious, gargantuan alien spacecraft underneath the Pacific Ocean known as Orphan. Orphan seeks to reach the Earth's surface and travel the galaxy, which would result in all life-forms on Earth being annihilated. Its agents, known as Reclaimers, pilot living organic mechas or Antibodies known as Grand Cher, and seek to retrieve disc plates scattered on the Earth's surface. The series begins with Hime Utsumiya, a teenage girl, venturing upon such a disc plate, which revives into a unique infant Antibody, a Brain Powerd, with which Hime forms a deep connection. She is soon joined by Yū Isami, an ex-Reclaimer who leaves Orphan after learning of the catastrophe it seeks to unleash. The two of them enter upon an adventure which may decide the future of humanity. Characters ; : :A young, teenage boy and the male lead character of the story. A former Reclaimer, after a fateful encounter with Hime Utsumiya, Yu decides to leave Orphan, escaping with a Brain Powerd. Despite the frictions between his family's ambitions to discover more of Orphan's nature and his own freedom, Yu understands the value of keeping life precious and the memories that would cherish in his life. He has lone wolf tendencies, often going off on his own for unofficial missions or just sitting on deck staring at the sky without the company of others. ; : :A young, teenage girl and the female lead character of the story. She comes into contact with an organic plate which later witnessed its revival into an Antibody, a Brain Powerd, and became its pilot. Supposedly she was chosen to become Orphan's force of hope in giving understanding to its intention to move freely, which in the end she gave Orphan the meaning of life after trying to rescue Quincy, like a lone seed growing to become a garden of beauty. ; : :A Reclaimer at Orphan. Disgruntled at the way Yu was favored from his parents, he became very bitter towards him and wants to compete who is the strongest Antibody pilot. And even his resentment towards his real mother, Capt. Anoa McCormick since he was abandoned since childhood, but was replaced by his undying loyalty to Baron Maximillian. He is aggressive and powerful. Commonly competing with Quincy Issa for control of the Reclaimers. He is always eager to fight and desires to beat both Yu and Quincy. He is afraid of living and fighting independently, and eventually learns to care for his mother. ; : :Real Name: Iiko Isami. :A young, teenage girl and Yū's elder sister. She is the pilot of red Quincy Grand. A brash leader of the Reclaimers she disregards any human emotion and resents Yu for being favored by the Antibodies of Orphan. But it was to the point that she became confused about Yu's conviction to let Orphan be released from any guilt that her Gran Cher rebelled against her confused state and even Orphan favored her to become the "Girl of Orphan", the chosen embodiment of Orphan's will. But in the end she was rescued by Yu and gave her the understanding of what Orphan wanted to do in the end. ; : :A young and talented former Grand Cher pilot. She was Yū's best friend and had been raised on Orphan. She later leaves Orphan and joins Novis Noah. She is the pilot of Kanan Brain, the other twin Brain Powerd created from the single Antibody B-Plate. Although she has deep feelings for Yu, she maintains her spirited energy but she has this reluctance in leaving her home in Orphan and discover new things in Novis-Noa. ; : :She is the captain of state-of-the-art warship Novis Noah. Her strong exterior hides the dark secret inside her because of her longing to be close with her own son Jonathan Glenn. But to her own frustrations she was always being ostracized by her own son, harboring all hate against his own mother. But in the end she almost got lost in a Chakra wave, which she reappears as a dark character named Baron Maximillian. ; : :A brain powerd pilot aboard the Novis-Noa. he is one of the first brain powerd pilots, along with Nanga and Hime. He is a slim blond haired man with an interest in Kanan Gimms. He has Leukaemia and has lived so long without treatment due to his interaction with the Brain Powers. ; : :Another Brain Powerd pilot who is with Lasse and Hime in their quest to search for other B-Plates. He is the official squad leader of the Brain Powerd and one of the most muscular men on board. Although there was no hint of romance between him and Comodo, thus one of the comic reliefs during the storyline. ; : :She is the pilot of a yellow Brain Child, Higgins Brain the other twin Brain Powered created from a single Antibody B-Plate. Higgins has a rose tattoo that reacts warmly every time Orphan reacts to a positive emotion. Higgins is almost always in a yellow jump suit. It is noted that she and Captain Laite are romantically involved. ; : :A genius kid who became a scientist at age 12. He soon befriends one of Nakki's brain powerds and becomes its pilot later in the series. Kant is a gifted artist with a love of plants and is able to base most of his papers and theories on photosynthesis. Due to his young age and intellect, he had a hard childhood without friends. Even though he is curious about organic energy, he has no desire to go to Orphan to learn. ; : :She is the medical doctor, acupuncturist and, in later series, new captain of Novis Noah after Capt. McCormick's disappearance. While she is a doctor, she was also a top officer in the military. She is looked up to by Hime since she has motherly tendencies in keeping everyone in Novis-Noa safe. ; : :He is the pilot of surprisingly four Antibodies, three Brain Powerds and one Grand Cher. Brash and Impulsive, Nakki has the tendency to outlook other Brain pilots and has affections for Hime. But because of his impulsiveness he always get into trouble during battle. He might be trying to be the best Antibody pilot amnong his peers, but realizes that he is still inexperienced in other matters than just being who he was. ; : :A reconnaissance fighter pilot who wishes to have her own Brain Powerd since she was jealous at her fellow colleagues in the Novis Noa. A devotee to her god Ogoun, she always pray for strength in her battles and ask for a sign if she will be with Nanga. ; : :The current UN secretary general who is also the supreme leader of the Reclaimer faction. He was romantically linked with Naoko Isami in the past until now, but his intentions in keeping Orphan is to maintain the balance of Earth's environment. He was ousted by Baron Maximillian and arrested with Naoko until the release of Quincy from her state as the girl of Orphan. ; : :As the matriarch of the Isami household, she is Yu's caring and loving grandmother. Even though she resents her son and daughter-in-law's research on using their children as initial "vessels" for the Antibodies, she was able to give her own wisdom to Yu. She is the long lost lover of Winston Geybridge and until now she still is close to him. ; : :Another Reclaimer Grand Cher pilot, quite amazonic and has zealousness in following the ideals of the Reclaimers. The reason is that she has a sibling who died during the Grand Cher wars, but in the end she realized that she was following the wrong idealism after her encounter with Higgins Saz. Shiela is very physically strong, being able to lift Higgins clear off the ground with only one hand. She is in support of Johnathan Glenn over the Isami family that rules Orphan. ; : :He is the pilot of a powerful and evolved Antibody, the Baronz Grand Cher. At first he was just a mentor for Jonathan that temporarily he gave his Baronz Grand Cher to him, which in the end he/she was actually Anoa McCormick, the missing captain of Novis Noa. Baron Maximillian takes control of Orphan all in the name of Jonathan. ; : :A lone Brain Powerd pilot whom Yu met when he and his Brain was damaged by the Baron Grand Cher. She gave Yu pieces of wisdom on how to listen and understand carefully of how his Brain feels. But in the end on the second attack made by the Baron Grand Cher she fell and disappeared in a storm gust as the two damaged Brains fused in a Chakra wave and became a hybrid Brain Powerd named Nelly Brain. ; : :He is an Orphan's undercover spy working at Novis Noah. K.D. is also a Grand Cher pilot but gets shot down while fleeing the ship. He like, most others touched by orphen, is ambitious and willing to kill anyone in his way. He survives and stays on Novis Noa. ; : :One of the three children whom Hime took care in the first episode. Although responsive in protecting their "big sister" Hime, Yukio is very affectionate in keeping his relationship with the inhabitants in the Novis-Noa while hoping in everything that has happened in the Earth. ; : :One of the three children living in the Novis Noah. Although he was involved in some unfortunate events (like being in the hands of a Brain Powerd or Gran Cher), he was able to listen and understand how the Brains are affected on the changes of Orphan. ; : :The only girl among the three children in the Novis Noa. She looks up at Hime as like a mother-like parent. Always helping out in some manual chorres inside Novis-Noa while getting jealous with Yu's closeness to Hime most of the time. ; : :The captain of Novis Noah's Private submarine and Higgens’ lover. He is a tall bald man who has little role in series other then recon. ; : :Yu and Quincy's father who is a researcher in the Antibody project and later as the head scientist inside Orphan. He was more interested in his research than the welfare of his own children, being used as guinea pigs in researching on the Antibodies in response to human emotions. In the end, he realizes that he puts a lot of effort in the research only to find out what Orphan wants to do after Quincy Issa became the Girl of Orphan. ; : :Kensaku's wife and assistant. She has little love for her husband, in which while he is focusing on his work she has some "safe fun" with Jonathan Glen whom she fancies more. She merely marries him to progress research into organic energy and to gain a solid power base to become the leader of Orphan. She is a cold and calculating woman who is more than willing to use her own children as mere tools for her goals. ; : :A human entity which serves as the new will of Orphan's. Originally it was Hime who could channel into Orphan's life stream and revealed to her the beautiful memories with her mother before the war, which proves she is a suitable candidate. But after the few last episodes it was Quincy Issa, after her Gran Cher evolved and accidentally taken by Orphan because of her confused and instable personality. But in the end after both Yu and Hime convinces Orphan to just leave the planet, Quincy was freed from her state while leaving wisdom that life should move on, where it can leave seeds of life for the next generations to enjoy. Episode list Music Opening Theme *"IN MY DREAM" :Lyrics and composition by: Eri Shingyōji :Arrangement by: Shintarō Itō :Performed by: Eri Shingyōji Ending Theme * :Lyrics by: Rin Iogi :Composition and arrangement by: Yoko Kanno :Performed by: Kokia Staff *Original concept: Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino *Chief director: Yoshiyuki Tomino *Character design: Mutsumi Inomata *Mechanical design: Mamoru Nagano *Mechanical design support: Takumi Sakura *Animation design: Atsushi Shigeta *Art director: Masaru Satō *Music: Yoko Kanno *Sound director: Yasuo Uragami *Main logo design: Akihisa Kumakawa *Ending still: Nobuyoshi Araki *Animation production: Sunrise References External links *Official Sunrise website *Official Animax website *Official Bandai Channel website *Official Animax Asia website *Official Animax South Asia website * Category:Sunrise Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles de:Brain Powerd fr:Brain Powerd it:Brain Powerd ja:ブレンパワード tl:Brain Powered zh:機動神腦